Construyendo Una Nueva Vida
by DeathStrawberryChan
Summary: "Nada es perfecto, el mundo no es perfecto, pero está ahí para nosotros, haciéndolo lo mejor que puede. Eso es lo que hace que sea tan condenadamente hermoso" Serie de One-Shots post anime-manga con línea de tiempo! RoyAi, EdWin, AlMai. Precuela de Raíces.
1. Proposición

**Hola! de antemano gracias por darle una oportunidad a este Fic! Se convertirá en una serie de One Shots acerca de lo que sucedió después de la derrota de Father. Tambien está ambientada como una precuela de mi otro Fic llamado "Raíces" (si no lo has leído no hay problema, pero puedes pasarte por ahí si quieres) xD**

 **Espero que les guste! sin más los dejaré leer :)**

 **Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece, ni siquiera un tornillo de automail, todo es creación y obra de Arakawa Hiromu y su maravillosa mente :)**

* * *

 **1.** **La Proposición**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que la última guerra terminó. Father había sido derrotado, los hermanos Elric finalmente habían recuperado sus cuerpos y habían regresado a su hogar, y King Bradley había sido derrocado – y asesinado – por lo que el puesto de Fuhrer tenía un suplente mientras la situación tomaba lugar. A pesar de las dificultades aprendiendo leyes, políticas y costumbres tanto de Ishval como de otras ciudades, su coraje y valentía al luchar por la posición más alta del gobierno había dado frutos. Aunque no logró alcanzar su cometido. No aún.

Roy Mustang se encontraba en una cama del hospital de Central, recién tratado. Había finalmente recuperado su visión gracias al tratamiento del doctor Marcoh, quien utilizó la piedra filosofal para poder recuperar su vista, apoyando la noción del coronel de convertirse en el líder de Amestris. En nublosa apariencia, se comenzaron a disipar diversos colores que por supuesto él reconocía, y cuando todo se volvió más claro, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fueron los orbes cafés y acuosos de la teniente, quien poseía una tierna sonrisa en el rostro. Ella, aún envuelta en vendajes alrededor del cuello por supuesto, hacía el mayor esfuerzo por no derramar una sola lágrima.

-Teniente… esta sería la segunda vez que la veo llorar por mí…- decía el coronel dirigiendo su mirada hacia la francotiradora, con una sonrisa maliciosa como siempre

-Señor… cuantas veces le he de repetir… el agua lo hace un completo inútil…- decía la rubia, su voz resquebrajándose mientras bajaba su mirada, había perdido la lucha, sus lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse

El doctor Marcoh decidió salir de la habitación, era por demás quedarse ahí y tratar de encontrar el momento adecuado para dar las instrucciones médicas. Habían heridas que solo podían sanarse con palabras y tiempo, y lo que sea que fuesen a discutir esos dos no era de su incumbencia.

El coronel, agradeció al doctor Marcoh justo antes de que este saliera de la habitación, siendo respondido por una sonrisa. Al ver que se encontraban ya solos en la habitación puso su mano en el mentón de la teniente, levantando su rostro del cual aún salían lágrimas pesadas.

-Por favor teniente, no me subestime… Por el momento dudo necesitar de un par de guantes con círculos de transmutación para crear alquimia…- decía, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de la teniente con sus pulgares. La teniente sostuvo con fuerza la mano del coronel, quien aún acariciaba su rostro

-Aunque las circunstancias ahora son distintas, si sus manos están húmedas no habrá nada que pueda hacer-

-Siempre que se trate de cualquiera de las piezas de mi juego de ajedrez no habrá nada que me detenga… en especial si se trata de mi reina… la pieza más importante y fuerte para mí…-

La teniente se sorprendió ante tal declaración. Desde siempre había tenido ese tipo de conexión con el coronel, pero desde que enfrentaron juntos a la muerte misma no habían hecho nada más que trabajar. Su sonrisa fue tan auténtica que el coronel no pudo resistirse y de rodillas se abalanzó a la teniente quien se encontraba sentada en la cama de éste, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Riza… perdóname… fui muy descuidado… casi pierdo el control… casi pierdo mi humanidad… casi te pierdo…- le decía temblando mientras la teniente le correspondía el abrazo

-Desde el momento en que comencé a trabajar en la milicia, mi meta fue siempre protegerlo, y puedo alardear que siempre he cumplido esta difícil tarea…- La rubia se soltó del abrazo y sin dejarle ir, le miró hacia los ojos, esta vez segura de que él sí la veía -Señor, se ha dado cuenta de que después de tantos años de trabajar juntos, esta es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre?-

-Me habría arrepentido de no haberte llamado así antes si no hubiera podido rescatarte, y debo decir que es el nombre más hermoso que he escuchado en toda mi vida…- los ojos de la teniente comenzaron a brillar, un leve sonrojo en ambos comenzó a surgir -Escúchame, he estado planeando esto los últimos dos meses… yo… yo te…-

-Vaya vaya! Así que por fin has recuperado la vista, eeh coronel? Solo espero que no hayas comenzado tus perversiones!- la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe

-Havoc!- dijo Mustang, sorprendido de que su subordinado entrara caminando en la habitación, acompañado de una andadera

-Perdóname si interrumpo algo, pero al parecer el viejo Grumman quiere hablar contigo, es urgente- decía el rubio, al ver que ambos pronunciaron distancia cuando él entró.

-Entendido… iré enseguida… y por cierto… me alegra que sigas trabajando- le decía a su amigo

-Por supuesto, no les iba a dejar a este punto después de que todos se llevaran la acción!- le decía su amigo, sacando un cigarro de su bolsa y colocándolo en su boca, el cual fue sorprendentemente prendido por el fuego del coronel

-Así se habla… vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros- decía el pelinegro ante la sonrisa de Havoc, intentando ponerse de pie con la ayuda de la teniente.

Ya uniformado, y acompañado de su leal teniente, llegó a una de las oficinas que estaba tremendamente destruida por los recientes acontecimientos, y que aún se encontraba en proceso de construcción. El general Grumman se encontraba adentro y ambos entraron para acompañarle en su típico juego de ajedrez con una taza de té.

-Veo que ya te has recuperado - le decía el viejo mientras movía un peón blanco hacia adelante

-Así es, ya que una de mis ambiciones es poder reconstruir las leyes de este país, debo estar al cien por ciento para poder desenvolverme en la posición a la que, como usted ya sabrá, apunto. Aunque aún sufro de mareos, después de todo no podía ver hasta esta mañana- le decía el pelinegro haciendo su movimiento con un peón negro

-Así es como debe de hablar un líder… cabe mencionar que mi tiempo como Fuhrer aún no termina, pero ya di las indicaciones de quien será mi sucesor- le decía mientras le ganaba un peón negro

-A… a qué se refiere… Señor, a quien han designado para tomar esa posición?- el rostro de Mustang se había tornado un poco sorprendido, aun tratando de mantener la seriedad del asunto, mientras que seguía avanzando con sus peones negros en el tablero

-Mmm… debo decirte que la decoración de las oficinas me parece interesante pero pensé que habría que hacer una remodelación ya que ella no está acostumbrada a trabajar en medio de los escombros- le decía mientras pícaramente ganaba otro peón negro

-Señor, ha designado a la general Olivier Armstrong para la posición, me equivoco?- le decía Riza mientras el general sonreía de oreja a oreja y sus redondos lentes brillaban con la luz de la habitación

-Es algo que no pude evitar, recuerda que hay mucha limpieza que hacer en este país y ya no me siento con la energía suficiente para llevar a cabo mi cometido… después de que me rogaras para obtener el puesto de suplente, comencé a planear quien sería la persona ideal para continuar con el gobierno y mis opciones recaían en dos personas: El Coronel Roy Mustang y la General Olivier Armstrong- ahora tenía bajo su poder a cuatro peones negros

-Y se decidió por la general debido al tipo de mano fuerte que maneja- le decía Roy un poco decepcionado por la noticia

-Hubiera querido decir que así fue, aunque es verdad que eres muy suave con tus subordinados… discutí la propuesta con la señorita Armstrong pero ella negó la posición- Los ojos de ambos jóvenes se abrieron en sorpresa -solo observa y aprende, y te dejo el campo listo para que lo coseches- se dirigía al coronel al tiempo que su partida de ajedrez se ponía más reñida -por supuesto esta demás decir que te necesitaré a mi lado por un tiempo, y todos tus subordinados estarán de vuelta en Central-

-Le agradezco mucho, señor… si me permite, podríamos terminar esta partida una próxima vez, aún tengo mucho trabajo por resolver…- decía el coronel poniéndose de pie

-Por supuesto! Regresa pronto a mi oficina, es divertido tenerte cerca ya que siempre andas llamando la atención!- le decía Grumman sin dejar de sonreír -Teniente, no te olvides de darle un abrazo a tu querido abuelito!- le decía mientras se lanzaba a la rubia

-Con todo respeto, señor, pero es un pervertido- le decía saliendo de la habitación a espaldas del coronel, mientras evadía los brazos del general.

Ambos salieron del cuartel general y caminaron hasta llegar frente a la tumba de Maes Hughes. La teniente, al ver al coronel tan intrigado, decidió alejarse un poco cuando él la tomó del brazo, tomándola por sorpresa.

-Coronel?...-

-No te vayas… aún debo hablar contigo… qué mejor testigo que mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo…- la rubia había desistido y él soltó su agarre -Riza… quisiera pedirte que te retiraras de la milicia y…-

-No señor. Me temo que no puedo cumplir con esa misión- le contestaba la rubia, con una mirada desafiante

-Necesito que te alejes de la milicia, esta vida nunca fue para ti y…-

-Señor, esta vida fue hecha para mí y yo decidí por mí misma seguir este camino… debo repetirle que me negaré todas las veces que me lo pida, sin importar su insistencia-

-Riza, escúchame yo…-

-Señor, quisiera dejar este tema de discusión… no te dejaré nunca…- le decía la rubia

-Riza Hawkeye, cásate conmigo!-

-Señor, ya le dije que… casarme?... con usted?...- de pronto la rubia se había quedado sin palabras

-Quiero que te retires de la milicia para poder casarme contigo, sabes que las leyes no nos permitirán estar juntos si ambos continuamos en esta carrera, yo me convertiré en Fuhrer y tú podrás ser libre de hacer lo que quieras-

-Señor… yo… no puedo aceptarlo… no puedo dejarlo solo y menos ahora que será el líder de esta nación… quien cubriría su espalda?-

-Riza, no puedo esperar más tiempo para poder tenerte a mi lado… estuve a punto de perderte… dos veces… no me puedo permitir que nada amenace o exponga tu vida al peligro…-

-Señor…- la rubia se acercaba al coronel, éste le colocaba una mano en el cuello y otra en la espalda para abrazarla suavemente -Roy… estoy muy feliz de que me hayas pedido casarme contigo y claro que aceptaría, pero no puedo alejarme de ti… la acción fue hecha para ambos, no solo para uno-

-En ese caso solucionaré este problema, sé que Grumman es sabedor de todos mis planes, sé que él abolirá esa ley… al menos para el futuro gobernante, ya que eres una pieza muy importante de mi lado del tablero… entonces… si acepta mi proposición?- le decía mientras le mostraba entre ellos un hermoso anillo con un pequeño diamante

-Pero cómo… de dónde… cuándo tú…- decía sonrojada al tiempo que éste le colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular

-Ya te había dicho que lo había planeado hace dos meses… Acero me hizo el favor de comprarlo y, aunque no podía verlo, sabía que sería lo suficiente hermoso como para que lo portes… aún si me rechazas…-

-Coronel… crees que te rechazaría después de aceptar el anillo? Por supuesto que acepto su proposición!-

-Espero no dificultarle la misión como siempre suelo hacerlo, mi teniente…-

-Eso es parte de mi trabajo, mantener la misión bajo control mientras usted se pierde- le decía con una enorme sonrisa

Ambos se miraban tiernamente, ella con el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, y él con sus manos sosteniendo las de ella, ambos con uniforme, frente a aquel testigo que nunca revelaría nada de lo que sucedería ahí, ellos cerraron ese pacto con un sello de labios, pacto que instintivamente fue atestiguado por el general Grumman, quien en su disfraz de anciana recorría otras tumbas observando a los que heredarían su trono…

-Roy Mustang, siempre por ahí llamando la atención…- decía para sí mismo el general mientras dejaba un ramo de flores en donde yacían los restos de King Bradley…

* * *

 **Los reviews son mi droga haha *okno***

 **hasta la próxima!**


	2. Regreso a Casa

**Holaaaa! Aquí les traigo una nueva actualización! espero les guste, traté de hacer lo mejor posible :D**

 **También trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, ya que tengo otra historia que actualizar, se llama Raíces por si quieren pasar por ahí :)**

 **Sin más los dejo para leer!**

 **Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece, ni siquiera una florecita del campo, todo es creación y obra de Arakawa Hiromu y su maravillosa mente!**

* * *

 **2.** **Regreso a Casa**

Esa noche hubo una gran celebración.

La abuela Pinako había salido a comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena de esa noche. Desde que escucharon las noticias en la Radio Central acerca del fin de esa lucha tan agobiante, Winry esperaba que los hermanos Elric regresaran a casa, y ella también. Una corazonada que le molestaba le obligó a comprar más de lo que necesitaba, pero sabía que solo tendría que preparar para dos platos. Meditaba en ello hasta que llegó a la puerta de la casa Rockbell. Desde afuera podía escuchar las carcajadas de la rubia y de aquellos jóvenes, a quienes siempre consideró y amó como sus propios nietos, y con gran temor abrió la puerta, entró a paso lento, su mano sostenía la bolsa de productos con más fuerza de la que se necesitaba, y entonces, con sus ya arrugados ojos vio no una sino dos cabezas rubias doradas, y ambas sonrisas surgieron al instante.

Preparó el estofado más delicioso que pudo, mientras que Winry se disponía a preparar una tarta de manzana para Al. Ambos hermanos se instalaban en la que sería su habitación. La abuela Pinako por fin servía los cuatro platos de comida a la mesa, _Sí, esta vez eran cuatro,_ y Winry colocaba la tarta en el horno, cuando de pronto un gran estruendo se escuchó en el segundo piso, seguido de dos gritos ahogados de dolor

-En serio van a comenzar con sus desórdenes antes de comer- se lamentaba la rubia mientras que la abuela Pinako solo tendió a reírse, nada de lo que sucediera iba a robarle la felicidad en ese momento.

La rubia subió a la habitación de los hermanos que se encontraba junto a la suya, encontrándose con ambos bajo un escombro de libros, ropa, maletas y un mueble viejo enorme.

-Ya no sé si debo preguntar qué demonios están haciendo, pero en serio tengo curiosidad de saber por qué están debajo de todo ese desorden- les decía la rubia viéndolos a ambos desde el marco de la puerta

-Winry!- exclamaba el rubio mayor

-Winry, estábamos tratando de colocar nuestras cosas en su lugar, pero no recordaba que el mueble fuera tan alto- le decía Al sin hacer intento alguno en salir de su trampa

-Así que Al tuvo la maravillosa idea de subirse al mueble para poder saltar a la cama y…-

-Eso no es cierto hermano, te dije que…-

-Ya dejen de discutir los dos! La cena está lista así que mejor se apresuran- les decía Winry enfadada mientras que los dos hermanos se miraban cómplices.

Por supuesto, la rubia no estaba realmente enfadada, estaba más que feliz de tenerlos de vuelta y más aún que ya habían recuperado sus cuerpos, pero no podía evitar llamarles la atención, ya que aunque todo era diferente, ellos seguían siendo los mismos que ella recordaba.

Ambos hermanos bajaron a cenar, Al insistió el ir sin ayuda, pero Ed no pudo evitar estar pendiente por si perdía sus fuerzas y cayera por los escalones, no se había recuperado por completo y aunque iba más rápido de lo pronosticado, aún estaba un poco débil.

-Al, que tienes en la mano?- le preguntó Winry al ver el objeto

-Es una cámara, es vieja, es la que solías usar para tomarnos fotos cuando éramos niños… me preguntaba si…- decía el rubio menor dirigiéndose a la anciana, quien no dudo y se puso de pie

-A ver, dámela… aún no sé si funciona pero lo intentaré…-

Los tres jóvenes posaron juntos para la vieja cámara de la abuela Pinako, hacía mucho tiempo que no se fotografiaban, no habían momentos realmente buenos que plasmar, pero ya que ese momento era algo memorable, sentían el deber de congelar el momento en papel.

-Y ahora a comer!- decía la abuela mientras que los hermanos devoraban el estofado

-Al no comas tan rápido, te vas a atragantar- le decía Winry

-No te preocupes por él, desde que recuperó su cuerpo no ha parado de comer!- decía Ed mientras de pronto él se atragantaba con la comida

-Eso te pasa por hablar con la boca llena!- le decía Winry mientras que le daba un vaso con bebida a Ed, quien no dudó ni un segundo en tomarla, hasta que de pronto

-Puaaghh... Cómo te atreves a darme esto!?- le decía mientras ponía su clásica cara de asco

-Con eso aprenderás a comer con paciencia- le decía la rubia mientras retiraba el vaso de leche

-Prefiero ahogarme con el estofa… Aahg!-

-Vuelve a decirlo otra vez y te romperé la cabeza- le decía la rubia que ya le había atinado un golpe con su llave inglesa

La cena estuvo muy animada, el estofado estupendo, el postre fue mejor de lo que esperaban. Después de cenar, ambos hermanos comenzaron a relatar los sucesos de lo que fue la última guerra vivida en Amestris y cómo obtuvieron su victoria. Por primera vez se podía ver a ambos hermanos hablando emocionados de las hazañas de su padre y de cómo anhelaban reencontrarse con él para aprender más y más. Como era inevitable seguir ocultando la verdad, la abuela Pinako les informó a los hermanos acerca de Hohenheim y de cómo lo encontró frente a la tumba de Trisha. La noticia no fue fácil de asimilar para los hermanos, especialmente por Ed, quien parecía estar luchando contra su voluntad para no gritar ni romper algo. Resignados aceptaron la noticia.

A la mañana siguiente, se dirigieron al cementerio de Resembool, en donde Pinako se había encargado de sepultar a su mejor amigo, junto con la madre de los chicos. El ambiente estaba un poco tenso, a pesar de que era un día hermoso y soleado. Ambos hermanos, con nudos en la garganta, observaban los restos de sus padres mientras sostenían dos coronas de flores respectivamente. Después de unos minutos, Al procedió a dejar la corona de flores sobre la tumba de su madre, y lentamente, con ayuda de su bastón se giró para volver, no sin antes ver a su hermano.

-Estaré bien, solo necesito unos minutos más- le decía el rubio mayor, Al asintió y siguió su camino hasta llegar donde lo esperaban la abuela Pinako y el perro Den. Ed continuó para sí mismo -Porque no pudiste esperar un poco más… estúpido padre… habían tantas cosas que quería preguntarte… tantas cosas que quería contarte… tantas cosas que quería recordar contigo… qué se supone que haré ahora?... porque no fuiste a vernos al hospital?... por qué no te despediste de nosotros?... porque te fuiste sin decir adiós?... estúpido padre… estoy feliz de que te hayas vuelto a casa con una sonrisa… gracias por demostrarnos que nos amabas incluso hasta el final… y ya que no te podré pedir consejos solo te pediré… que nos observes desde donde sea que estés… junto con mamá… haremos que se sientan orgullosos de nosotros… uh?-

-perdóname… no era mi intención interrumpir…- decía Winry, quien regresaba de ver las tumbas de sus padres y sintió que era inoportuna

-No te preocupes… ya me iba- le decía Ed mientras colocaba la corona de flores sobre la tumba de Hohenheim -Aún parece increíble que todo haya terminado-

-Pareciera como si es una pesadilla de la cual nunca despertaremos…- contestaba la rubia, el ex alquimista volvió su mirada a ella quien comenzaba a tener los ojos dilatados

-No Winry… la pesadilla ya terminó… ya no habrá más de que temer…- le decía colocando una mano en su hombro, mientras que con la otra colocaba en la palma de la rubia aquellos pendientes que le había dado en Briggs.

Los demás se acercaron, Al tenía la cámara de la abuela Pinako e intentaba fotografiar a su hermano con Winry para capturar ese momento "romántico". De una u otra forma Ed se dio cuenta e intentó quitarle la cámara conociendo sus intenciones, Winry se apartó, Den ladraba y saltaba como loco de emoción y un enorme flash cegó a la abuela Pinako por unos cuantos segundos.

-ooo-

Había pasado alrededor de un mes desde que los hermanos habían llegado a Resembool. Ed y Al se encontraban revelando las fotos en un improvisado cuarto oscuro en la casa Rockbell, cuando la abuela Pinako irrumpió en la habitación.

-Al… ha llegado una carta para ti-

-Una carta?...- preguntaba el rubio menor

-No será de esa chica del país de Xing?... como era su nombre…?- decía el mayor con mirada pícara

-May Chang!... no creo que sea ella… cómo sabría donde escribirme?-

-No lo sé, las mujeres son obsesivas, tienes un claro ejemplo con la loca de automails- decía al tiempo que Winry entraba a la habitación atizando un golpe con su amada llave inglesa en la cabeza de Ed

-Repite eso otra vez y no tendré piedad- le amenazaba la ojiazul

-Tiene un sello del Cuartel General- decía Al quien inmediatamente decidió salir de la habitación para obtener una mejor visión

-De qué se trata todo esto?- le decía Winry un poco preocupada al rubio mayor, sentía que su mayor temor volviese a revivir, él la vio sin darle respuesta alguna, mientras que Al comenzaba a leer en voz alta.

- _Estimado Alphonse Elric… Espero que te encuentres lleno de salud y que tu recuperación esté siendo un éxito. Envío este corto mensaje solamente para hacerte saber que el próximo año seré nombrado Fuhrer de Amestris, por lo que quisiera hablar contigo acerca de una plaza del departamento de investigaciones ya que necesitaré gente de mi confianza alrededor mío...-_

-Trabajar para la milicia? Qué es lo que se trae esta vez?-

-Shh! Cállate Ed, deja que termine- le decía la mecánico

 _-Por otro lado, quisiera también hacerte la invitación a la ceremonia de consorcio en donde por fin podré llevar a la teniente al altar. El lugar, fecha y hora están detallados en el papel anexo. Sería un honor tenerte como invitado en esta celebración. Muchas gracias de antemano por tu atención. Nos veremos pronto… Coronel Roy Mustang… Postdata… Dile al revoltoso de Acero que también está invitado-_

-Ese maldito…- decía Ed, conociendo el trato del coronel

-Pero cómo será eso posible si la política no lo permite? Se habrá retirado la teniente de la milicia?- preguntaba Al

-Con ese Mustang todo es posible, seguramente hará algo para que la teniente siga con él… _es un sinvergüenza-_ pensaba el rubio mayor

-En ese caso, hay que buscarles unos elegantes trajes para que puedan asistir a la ceremonia, no estarán pensando en ir todos harapientos- le decía la rubia mecánico

-De qué estás hablando? Tú irás conmigo, preocúpate tú por verte hermosa- le decía Ed a la rubia, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco. Ed, al darse cuenta, se sonrojó igual y haló del brazo a su hermano -Va… vamos Al, aún… eh… aún tenemos mucho que hacer- decía ante la eminente risa de Al, dejando a la rubia sonrojada afuera de la habitación, mientras que la abuela Pinako sonreía por lo bajo y se decía a sí misma _Solo es cuestión de tiempo._

En aquella improvisada habitación oscura, Al molestaba a Ed con sus comentarios, haciendo que éste comenzara nervioso a discutir mientras revelaban las fotos, de las cuales, había una colgada que contenía la imagen de las dos tumbas de Trisha y Hohenheim adornadas con las coronas de flores, y por supuesto, parte del rostro de la abuela Pinako, debido al relajo que tenían al intentar plasmar ese momento…

* * *

 **Reviews, críticas, tomatazos, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido :3**


	3. Compromiso

**Holaa! aquí vengo con una tercera entrega de este mini Fic, espero les guste!** **Siento no haber actualizado antes, estoy padeciendo la enfermedad mas cruel de todo escritor: la gripe! pero prometo actualizar pronto!  
**

 **EL GRAN DIA SE ACERCA *O***

 **Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece, ni siquiera una pieza del juego de ajedrez, todo es creacion y obra de Arakawa Hiromu y su maravillosa mente :)**

* * *

 **3.** **El Compromiso**

El gran día se acercaba, más que emocionado estaba nervioso, un poco ansioso, él estaba preparado para todo tipo de eventualidades y de emergencias, menos para esta. Uno no se anda casando todos los días, ni que fuera un informe que tuviera que firmar. Estaba en su nueva casa, una enorme casa que había logrado comprar junto con su futura esposa para una vez enlazados poder habitarla. Habían muchos muebles sin destapar del plástico que los protegía, lo único que estaba en uso en esa habitación era la cama, obviamente no habrían resistido la espera de casi un año entero para consumar su amor. Las políticas son duras de cambiar, especialmente cuando el país estaba saliendo de una crisis "existencial" como la llamaba el pelinegro; _Ya sé cuáles son tus maquiavélicos planes Roy, ya me he encargado de ello,_ le había dicho el actual Fuhrer al momento en que este fue en su búsqueda para prácticamente rogarle que le ayudara a cambiar esa ley que no les permitía unir sus vidas.

Esa tarde se reuniría con Madame Christmas, quien tenía alrededor de año y medio viviendo en el extranjero para evitarse la posible tragedia que amenazaba la alquimia en ese entonces. Ya no se reunirían en el mismo bar de siempre puesto que ése estalló, sin embargo, había un nuevo bar que pronto sería inaugurado bajo el nombre de la antigua propietaria.

-Muy buenas tardes, Madame Christmas, veo que le ha dado un ambiente clásico a este lugar- decía el pelinegro entrando al lugar, seguido de la teniente, ambos vestidos de civil y de la mano

-Por supuesto, después de todo quería sentirme como en casa- le decía la mujer quien no se había volteado y le hablaba de espaldas, la pareja tomaba asiento en la barra principal tras ella

-Creí que el bar estaría cerrado hasta su inauguración el día de mañana- le decía al escuchar el sonido de la campana que golpeaba la puerta anunciando nuevos clientes

-El bar estará cerrado hasta el día de mañana, pero hoy han venido algunos amigos a tomar unos cuantos tragos antes del gran día- le decía la mujer ya dándole el rostro a su sobrino hijo -Es muy hermosa, pequeño Roy, esta vez sí sacaste el premio dorado- le decía al pelinegro mientras colocaba una copa de vino a la teniente, quien sonrojada aceptó la cortesía -Para ustedes, aquí están sus tragos!- les decía a los tres sujetos que habían entrado

-Havoc! Breda!- decía el pelinegro sorprendido

-Hola jefe- le decían sus subordinados

-Rebecca!- decía la francotiradora poniéndose de pie a saludar a su amiga -Sí recibiste mi invitación, estaba preocupada, no podía contactarte!-

-Pues verás han pasado varias cosas…- la pelinegra se sobaba la cabeza

-Interesante vestimenta- recalcaba Roy al ver el parecido en el abrigo de Rebecca al de su tía

-Ella estará a cargo de unos asuntos que nos han encomendado… por eso está aquí- decía Madame Christmas

-Quiero entrar en el papel- decía la pelinegra con el índice en el aire

-Por cierto pequeño Roy, ya confirmaste la carga de vino para la recepción?-

-Sí… sin embargo me dijeron que estaba bajo el nombre de Christine M.- decía el pelinegro, observando la sonrisa de complicidad de la mujer -Los costos eran muy altos, está segura?-

-Tómalo como un regalo de bodas, de todas formas yo hice la selección de vinos y te aseguro no se decepcionarán- le decía a su sobrino hijo, mientras servía otra copa para Rebecca -y más les vale a ustedes tomarse más en serio su trabajo y no andar de citas! No quiero tener que reportar a Breda con ya saben quién!- regañaba ahora a los implicados, a lo que los ojos almendrados de la teniente se abrieron en sorpresa

-La verdad es que es complicado, son dos contra uno!- se quejaba Breda de sus acompañantes

-Lo sabía! Rebecca tú no has estado en el Este, por eso no había podido contactarte!- le reprochaba a la pelinegra, mientras instintivamente volvía a ver a Havoc, quien la vio mientras encendía otro cigarro, ambos comenzaron a reír

-Lo siento, quería que fuera sorpresa…- decía entre risas Rebecca mientras tomaba de la mano al soldado

-Desde que alguien logró que cierta ley fuera aprobada pues lo intentamos y cada vez nos convencemos más de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro- decía Havoc lleno de orgullo

-No es que fuera cosa de otro mundo, pero realmente me sorprendiste- decía Roy aún impactado con la noticia

-No fuiste el único que se sorprendió, Fuery, Falman y yo temimos a que los sentimientos de Rebecca san fueran lastimados- decía Breda mientras que recibía una mirada asesina del rubio, todos rompieron en risas ante el comentario

-Y no serás la única, Riza… yo también tengo ya mi anillo de compromiso!- le decía la pelinegra mostrándole la pequeña roca en su dedo anular.

-ooo-

-Compromiso!? Estás hablando en serio?- le decía el rubio mayor al menor

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, volveré tan pronto como deje esta carta en el correo- le decía el rubio menor

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado… no vayas muy lejos…- le decía Ed, preocupado

-Estaré bien… Nos vemos luego- le decía Al comenzando a caminar por el sendero.

Había sido un año de total recuperación, pero Edward aún no confiaba en que su hermano viajara solo. Incluso si solo se tratase de ir a la oficina de correos que no está a más de 10 minutos caminando desde su casa.

Entró a la sala y se tiró de costado en el sofá, cubriéndose el rostro con su ahora brazo de carne y hueso. Este acto no pasó desapercibido por la rubia, quien al verlo holgazaneando decidió llamarle la atención.

-Ed… que se supone que estás haciendo? Ya fuiste por el traje que usarás en la boda? Sí sabes que es la próxima semana verdad? Y Al? Donde está Al? Y qué se supone que…-

-Winry!...- la rubia se detuvo en seco, el rubio no había cambiado su posición

-Ed… que es lo que sucede?- le decía tomando asiento a un lado del rubio

-Dijo que tenía un compromiso… que tenía que ir a la oficina de correos a dejar una carta sumamente importante… no me dijo de que se trataba, pero él cree que no lo sé…- Winry suspiro ante la actitud de su mejor amigo

-Ed… sabes muy bien que si Al tiene esa clase de sentimientos no los puede ocultar… su reencuentro en Central será de lo más emocionante que podremos presenciar- decía Winry imaginándose a cierta extranjera visitando la ciudad la semana entrante

-No entiendo como puede ser "emocionante" para ti… desde que le envió esa carta ha estado muy ansioso y realmente después de todo lo que vivimos no sé porque quiere continuar con eso…- decía un Ed muy decepcionado de la vida, tomando asiento al lado de la rubia

-Ed… no me digas que no has tenido _Ese_ sentimiento…- le decía Winry en una mezcla de nervios y enojo

-Por supuesto que no! Que acaso no fue por culpa de ellos que vivimos todo lo que nos pasó!?-

-Ed… de qué estás hablando?-

-Cómo puede emocionarte el hecho de que Al se esté escribiendo con Mustang para formalizar el trabajo! Un trabajo en la milicia será mortuorio para él, especialmente ahora que se está recuperando…- decía Ed poniendo sus manos sobre su cara, mientras que Winry, sorprendida, solo lo miraba fijamente -Que!?... no me digas que tú siempre estuviste de acuerdo!? Sé que es decisión de Al después de todo, pero aún pienso que es demasiado pronto para que se vaya… debe al menos esperar un año más, o dos y… aahg!- la rubia le había asestado un golpe en la cabeza con su llave.

-Edward, eres un idiota- repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba de nuevo al taller, mientras que el rubio mayor sufría en el sofá el dolor de cabeza sin saber la razón del porqué.

En la oficina de correos se encontraba Al dejando una carta, solicitando la entrega más rápida que tenían que era la de cinco días al extranjero. Esa carta iba dirigida a cierta princesa que vivía en Xing enamorada del alquimista, quien escribía sus cartas para ella como si fuese poesía…

* * *

 **Reviews, tomatazos, críticas, consejos, todo es bienvenido!**

 **hasta la próxima!**


End file.
